


5 Days Spent With You

by Smartiegirl_06



Series: Rory and Jess: Revisited [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartiegirl_06/pseuds/Smartiegirl_06
Summary: Rory rekindles her love with Jess after finding out Logan had cheated on her.Rory goes to visit Jess in Philadelphia and stays with him for a few (5) days. During these few (5) days they catch up. Rory realizes that she still loves Jess and that he never stopped loving her.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore & Jess Mariano, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: Rory and Jess: Revisited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910122
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. To See You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Gilmore Girls.  
> First fanfic so be nice in comments (kinda sensitive)  
> Occasional scenes and/ or lines from original show is used, in case you recognize any writing.  
> Sorry if there’s any bad grammar.

“You cheated on me?”

“No I did not, Rory!”

“Oh so you mean to tell me that you didn’t sleep with all of your sister’s bridesmaids?! Oh sorry no, you _slept_ with two of them but just _messed_ around with the other one!”

“ _Rory_ no! Please we had _broken up_!”

“No Logan! _You_ were broken up! I had thought that we were just on a break! I was gone for like two seconds and you didn’t even wait! You just hopped into bed with the first person you saw!”

“Rory”-

“Don’t bother Logan, don’t come to the apartment tonight I’m packing up and I’m leaving! So now that it’s official take your pick of girls and go off with them!” and with that Rory stormed out of the room, she heard Logan call her name but she just ignored him tears now streaming down her face. She took a cab and headed back to the apartment. When they hit a spot of traffic she took her phone out and dialed the first person she wanted to talk to.

_“Rory?”_

“Jess!”

 _“Rory what’s wrong?”_ he could hear her voice quivering.

“Jess! He cheated on me!” she sobbed.

He was shocked he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t bare hearing Rory like this, it broke his heart. All the thoughts of him breaking her heart came flooding in. He didn’t know what to say to calm her down. And before he could stop himself the words tumbled out of his mouth.

_“Rory, come to Philadelphia.”_

That was not what Rory was expecting but before she realized she had agreed.

“Okay.”

_ _ _

When she got back to Logan’s apartment she opened the door and fell to her knees. After calling Jess, she had called her mom straight away. Her mom was going to be here any moment bringing with her pizza, bags and bags of Al’s Chinese food, ice cream, their favorite movies, Kleenex and a shoulder for Rory to cry on.

When she finally got up again she decided that she waited for mother she might as well start to pack up her things. She was half way through her third box of books when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the rocket on her bedside table, when she saw it she burst into tears all over again, luckily before she fell to her knees again, Lorelai burst through the doors. She dropped all her supplies onto the pool table and rushed over to soothe her daughter. She saw the rocket and made a mental note to hide it away when Rory wasn’t looking.

“Rory, it’ll all get better. Don’t worry.” She started to run her hands through her daughter’s hair. She wiped away her tears, before a new wave could arrive, and lead her to sit on the sofa. She held out three movies for Rory to choose from, ‘Hardbodies’, ‘Casablanca’ and ‘Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory’. When Rory pointed at ‘Casablanca’, she put it VCR player, handed Rory a large tub of vanilla ice cream and a spoon then huddled next to her daughter.

While the movie started up, she watched her daughter eat the ice cream, she shakes her head and pauses the movie.

“Hey!”

“Rory I know it’s hard but you’ve got to tell me what happened.”

Rory sighs before having another spoonful of ice cream, “Well, he cheated on me while we were on a break with basically all of his sister’s bridesmaids. If you want more detail he slept with two of them and just messed around with the other.”

“Oh honey… I’m sorry.”

“For what? Clearly I wasn’t good enough for him!”

“Rory you know that’s not true, as much as I hate to admit it, it was clear that he loved you, I mean he came to me to ask about you.”

“Yeah I know, why did he even bother? And why are you defending him? You can’t possibly be siding with him, are you?”

“Rory you know that’s not true.”

“Well can you blame me for asking?”

Lorelai sighs and drops the topic in hopes of picking up a new one. So... Now that you’re moving out, are you going back to stay with Paris?” Lorelai asked softly.

“Yeah, I asked if I can move back in with her already.”

“So you’ve made up?”

“Yup, we’re friends again…”

After a short awkward pause Lorelai asks cheerily, “Hon, why don’t you come home for the week? You’re on your holidays so we can hang out.”

“Mom, I’m not coming home.” She turned to loo her mom, the cheer gone from her face. “I’m going to Philadelphia.”

“What- Who’s in Philadelphia?”

“I’m going to visit Jess...”

“What! Why?!”

“I don’t know; I just want to meet him. Did I tell you that Jess had come to visit?”

“No… When did he visit?”

“A few months ago, he had come to show me had written a book.”

“A book? Wow!”

“Yeah, I know he told me he couldn’t have done it without me. We were going to go out to catch up but then Logan had come back a day early from a trip, and he was a jerk to Jess and I was too stupid to do anything about it.”

Lorelai sighs and looks at her daughter. “But Rory, why _him_?”

“Mom did you not hear me when I said Jess _wrote_ a book?!”

“I know but”-

“Mom he opened my eyes! He woke me up from my ways when I dropped out of Yale! He told me to fix myself, fix my relationship with you. If it weren’t for him, who knows if I would have gone back to Yale.”

Lorelai watched her daughter on the verge of tears, she sighed.

“And this is what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Okay…Shall we finish the movie?” she asked taking a slice of pizza and passing it to Rory.

“Yes!”

She gives Rory a soft smile before unpausing the movie.

Two hours later they were packing up stuff, they had a system, Rory would put the stuff in the box and Lorelai would tape it closed and place it by the door. They sang their hearts out to the music playing and in no time at all they were finished. Finally, they finished loading the last of the boxes into Lorelai’s car, she was going to drop the boxes off in Rory’s room at Paris’ apartment.

“When are you leaving?” Lorelai asked timidly.

“First thing tomorrow. I told Logan not to come back to the apartment so I’ll stay here tonight and drive to Philadelphia in the morning.”

“And you’ll be ok here by yourself?”

“Yes mom! I’m feeling much better.”

“Ok, then I’ll just head out now.” She kissed Rory’s forehead and hugged her. “Come back soon…”

“You know I will, besides I’m only gone for five days.”

“Five days? Where are you going to stay?”

“I don’t know I’ll figure when I get there.”

“Do you have everything?”

“Yes! Now go mom.”

“Fine! Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

Rory rolled her eyes before giving her mom another tight hug.

“I love you kid.”

“I love you too mom.”

_ _ _

When her mom leaves, Rory grabs a blanket and sleeps on the sofa. She couldn’t bring herself to sleep in the bed. It had too many memories. She huddles up in the blanket and falls asleep listening to C.N.N in the background.

The next morning, she gets ready, she puts on her favorite white top, a grey cardigan and a pair of skinny jeans. To her surprise she spends at least twenty minutes doing her hair and another ten doing her make-up, when she’s ready, she looks at herself in the mirror and smiles.

She grabs her keys from the kitchen island and pulls on her grey pumps before leaving. She buys herself a coffee and Danish from a nearby coffee house for breakfast, then she embarks on her three-hour journey to Philadelphia.

To see Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment down below!


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory has an unexpected dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Gilmore Girls.  
> First fanfic so be nice in comments (kinda sensitive)  
> Occasional scenes and/ or lines from original show is used, in case you recognize any writing.  
> Sorry if there’s any bad grammar.

Half way to Philadelphia she stops at a gas station. She fills up her car then goes inside to pay. She sees a coffee maker; she buys herself another coffee, ‘to boost my energy’ is what she told herself. When she gets back into her car, she decides she should probably call Jess to tell him she’s an hour and a half away.

“Hey Jess.”

_“Rory, hi.”_

“Hi.”

_“You said that already.”_

Rory chuckled softly, “Right, sorry.”

_“You don’t need to apologize. So why’d you call?”_

“Oh, just to say I’m an hour and a half away.”

_“Ok. Well that’s great, we can go out for lunch if you want?”_

“Yes that’d be great!” she smiled to herself, why was she feeling so excited to see Jess, she was just going to visit an old friend.

_“Ok, well I’ll text you the address.”_

“Ok, bye!”

_“Bye.”_

Rory smiled she was about to start the car when her phone rings out, without checking the caller I.D she picks her phone up.

“Hello?”

_“Rory!”-_

She almost instantly hangs up. She was not going to let Logan ruin her day. She lets out a loud groan, and calls her mom. They end up chatting right until Rory pulls up at the address Jess sent her.

_ _ _

Jess watches as she pulls her car in, waiting by the entrance. He gave her a soft wave, before opening her car door. She leaps out and gives him a quick hug, leaving him in shock and no time to hug her back. When she pulls away and sees his face she just laughs.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

Jess motions them towards the entrance of the café, and opens the door for them to go in.

“So how have you been?”

“Oh, you know could be better.”

“Yeah? Have you fixed things with Logan? You’ve left him, right?” a glint of hope shone in his eyes.

“Ohh yeah, I’m not going back to him any time soon.” Rory sighed in relief. “He called me right after I called you.”

“And what did he say? What did you say?”

“I don’t know what he said because I hung up as soon as I realized it was him.”

“Ok, good.” Jess sensed that Rory wanted to drop the conversation about Logan. “So, you hungry?” he asked as a waiter walked over.

“Starved.”

“Hi, there want can I get for you?”

“Hi there um can I get a stack of pancakes and some orange juice.”

“Sure thing!” she said in an annoyingly cheery voice, she turned to face Rory who was studying the menu. “And for you?”

“Oh, I’ll have some pancakes, bacon, waffles and coffee, oh about that are coffee refills here free?”

“Umm, no.” the waitress gave her a weird look before walking away.

“Glad to see your food habits haven’t change.” Jess joked.

“Yeah, did you see how she looked at me?!”

“Yeah, it was hilarious!”

Their food came and they started talking like old times, talking about books movies anything that came to mind. But what Jess really wanted to talk about he decided to avoid. When they finished paying and were walking out, he decided no time like the present.

“So”-

“Hey Jess, how’d you get here? I don’t see your car.”

“Oh, I Just walked here, the publishers just a ten-minute walk from here.”

“Ok, well I have my car so we can drive there.”

“Sure.”

Rory hands Jess the cars keys; he looks at her quizzically.

“You drive, I’m tired.”

“OK… Fine.” But Jess was still very anxious about driving, the last time they were in a car together, he crashed, Rory’s wrist got fractured and her car was totaled.

Five minutes later he pulls up outside of Truncheon Books. Rory gets out of the car and pulls a large bag, filled with what he assumes are clothes, from the trunk. He gets his chance, finally, to ask the questions he’s been holding in.

“So how long do you plan on staying.”

Rory looks at him nervously hoping he won’t mind.

“Five days.”

“Five days, cool. You’ll need a place to stay. So come on.”

Rory grins after Jess walks away following after him quickly. He leads here inside as they’re about to walk up the steps to the apartment a voice behind them rings out.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here Chris. Jess! You didn’t tell us you had a girlfriend.”

‘Great’ thought Jess, he turns around to face Matthew and Chris. “She’s not my girlfriend.” He says giving an apologetic glance to Rory. She just smiled at him then turned to face the others.

“Hi, I’m Rory. One of Jess’ friends.”

When he heard the words come out of Rory’s mouth they hurt for some reason, even though he himself had said she was not his girlfriend about thirty seconds ago. There was just something about Rory confirming it that hurt more.

“Hello Rory, I’m Matthew and this is Chris.”

“Great now that you know each other now, can I get Rory settled?”

“She’s staying?”

“Yeah, for a couple of days, I hope you don’t mind.” It hadn’t occurred to her that Jess was probably sharing an apartment with other people.

“No, we don’t mind. Hey we should all go out for drinks while you’re here.”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” She saw from the corner of her eye that Jess was tensing up a little. “But we better put my stuff upstairs away, my bags really heavy, loads of books!”

“Ok talk later Rory.”

“Bye guys.”

They turned to go upstairs.

“Sorry about them, they can overstep the line sometimes.”

“Oh, don’t worry about them, they were really nice.”

They walk into the apartment.

“Sorry if it’s a little mess, the guys don’t always put their stuff.” He leads her to his room. “This is my room; you can sleep here.” He puts her stuff next to the bed.

“Where are you sleeping?”

“Oh, don’t mind me I’ll sleep on the sofa.

“Oh, well thanks.”

They stand their awkwardly eyes glued to the bed. After a few minutes Jess breaks the silence.

“Right, I’ve got a bit more work to finish off, so make yourself at home. If you get hungry there’s a mini fridge in the kitchen, there’s some books in that box over there, so yeah if you need anything just call.”

Rory smiles at him, “Thanks.” She watches as he walks out, then curls up on the bed. She picks up her phone and calls Lane. There were so many texts about exciting news.

_ _ _

“Lane?”

_“Rory! You’ll never believe it but I’m getting married!”_

“Married? Really? But I thought you and Zach had broken up.”

_“We did but he asked me to marry him in the middle diner, I’ll admit it wasn’t the most romantic setting, but it was great!”_

“Aww, Lane I’m so happy for you!”

_“Thanks! Well how are you? Lorelai told me you and Logan broke up. I’m so going to kick his ass!”_

“Lane its fine… I don’t really want to talk about it.”

_“Oh ok, well where are you. I heard you moved back in with Paris, but I don’t hear any screaming.”_

“That’s because I’m in Philadelphia.”

_“Wait, why?”_

“I came to visit Jess.”

_“Jess? What are you?”-_

“No I just wanted to see him, catch up you know.”

_“Yeah, I guess. Well I’ve got to go Luke’s shouting at me to get off my phone and get back to work.”_

“Oh yeah, ok bye!”

_“Bye!”_

She decides to take a nap for a while, she rests herself in the covers, she didn’t realize how tired she was until, her head hit the pillow and she was out cold.

_ _ _

After an hour Jess walks in to ask Rory what she wants for dinner. But when he comes in he sees a peaceful Rory sound asleep. He kneels down next to her and watches her for a moment. He could see the soft smile creep up her face as she dreamt. And at that very moment he realized that he was very much still in love with her, he knew he was denying his feelings from before. A piece of hair fell onto her face and before he could stop himself he was brushing it off her face. A few seconds later she started to stir, he scrambled to his feet and started rummaging through his closet.

“Hey” Rory says groggily.

“Hey, sorry if I woke you up.”

“Oh its ok.”

“What do you want to order in?”

“I don’t know, know any good places?”

“Well we don’t really order in here we usually make something, but we do order from this really good pizza place down the road.”

“First of all, you can cook?”

“Hey, you do remember I worked at a diner and I did make a lot of the food from when I lived in New York.”

“Oh yeah, and let’s get pizza tonight.”

“Ok, great.”

“Hey Jess do you have a shower here?”

“Yeah there’s one on the right of this door.”

“Ok thanks.”

“Also, side note, let the water run for a minute before getting in. But not too long or it’ll get too hot. You’ve got a good five minutes of perfect temperature.”

“Thanks.”

Jess leaves to order pizza, he didn’t ask Rory what toppings she wanted because he already knew, pepperoni and cheese. Rory took out some of her clothes and went into the bathroom, sure enough Jess was right. The water was freezing for a minute and she had to shower quickly when started to feel the hast. A few minutes later she came out wearing a blue pajama top with monkeys all over it and some black sweats.

She could smell the pizza as she was changing getting hungrier by the minute, she walked into the main area of the apartment to find Jess looking for clean glasses.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“Where are Matthew and Chris?”

“Oh, them they went out with their girlfriends.”

“Oh.”

“They go out often so don’t think it’s because of you.”

“Ok. So what’d you get?”

“Well I got your favorites, pepperoni and cheese pizza, cheesy bread and fries.”

“Oh yum!”

“Go on, dig in.”

She pulls out a chair and sits at the counter. Jess places a clean glass and poured some club soda.

“So what were you working on?” Rory asked grabbing another slice of pizza.

“Oh, I’ve started to write another novel.”

“Ooooh, what’s it about?”

“Well, I can’t really tell you just yet.”

Rory pulls her face into a pout, “Well why not?”

“Because it’s a surprise.”

“Humph!”

“What’s going on at Yale? How’s the paper?”

“The paper’s going very well, it’s stressful but everything’s been going smoothly.”

“Rory you will not believe what happened to Chris’ girlfriend the other day….”

_ _ _

After dinner they both decided to just go to sleep, because they were both tired. Rory curled back into bed and decided to read for a while. It was a reread, ‘The Fountainhead’. She read for a while until it was physically impossible for her to stay awake any longer, when she falls asleep she has a dream……

_ _ _

_RING! RING! RING! Rory turns off the alarm, only for another to go off behind her. She turns that one off and then another goes off. Until suddenly the whole room goes off with a bunch of loud alarms._

_“You are hilarious!” She finally gets out of bed, and starts walking down the stairs of her house._

_“You see last might when I said to you, ‘Tomorrow no matter what, make sure I get up at seven. What I actually meant was: Tomorrow no matter what, make sure I have the option of getting up at seven. In case when seven comes I actually want to get up, which as it happened, I didn’t.” She walks into her kitchen and standing there is Jess cooking._

_“Therefore you’re currently responsible for the great alarm clock slaughter of 2006.”_

_“No survivors?” Jess asks holding out a plate of toast and bacon._

_“The one shaped like a bunny escaped with a mild decapitation.” She says taking a sip of her coffee. “This is decaf.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“You switched my coffee again.”_

_“Oh come on Rory, I’m a busy man. I don’t have time to sneak around switching your coffee. I have a publisher to run, books to write, I have employees to pay. Would you stop that.” He says getting tense as he followed Rory around as she looked through the cupboards._

_“HA! Ha! Ha!” she exclaims pulling out a bag of coffee. “Under the sink very clever. But not clever enough, Bucko!”_

_“Ok, fine. You know what I give up.” Jess sighs as Rory lets out whoop. “Go one day without coffee!”_

_“That’s not giving up.”_

_“I’ll put a toy in your cereal.”_

_“Dirty!”_

_“Fine. Here.” He hands her the plate._

_“Thank you!”_

_“Your welcome. Now you’re up your fed. I’m leaving.”_

_“Oh yeah, we need cu-tips.”_

_“I’ll alert the media!”_

_“See that’s better with the accent.”_

_“The reference is enough. You’ll learn that one day. I’ll be home early, anything besides the cu-tips?”_

_“Umm, cotton balls, world peace, Connie Chung’s Original face back”- and then Jess kisses her._

_“Goodbye Crazy Lady.” Then he bends down to talk to her tummy. Goodbye Leopold and Loeb.”_

_“Sid and Nancy.” She corrected._

_“What?”_

_“I changed my mind, don’t tell mom.”_

_“Decaf?”_

_“Never!”  
“They’ll both have two heads.”_

_Rory sighs, “More to love!” she gives Jess another kiss before letting him go to work. When he leaves she gives a soft sigh then grins holding her tummy. –_

_ _ _

“Oh!” she gets up all of a sudden thinking about her dream and sighs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update every Friday. Hope you enjoyed:)  
> Feel free to comment down below!


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Jess go out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Gilmore Girls.  
> First fanfic so be nice in comments (kinda sensitive)  
> Occasional scenes and/ or lines from original show is used, in case you recognize any writing.  
> Sorry if there’s any bad grammar.

Rory spends the rest of the night thinking about her dream, about her and Jess. It was crazy! She was pregnant with his kids! Then all of a sudden a grin spreads across her face. Wait, did she like the idea of having his kids? She shook her head in the attempt to shake off her thoughts. She decided she would take a cold shower to wash it all off.

When she came out she smelled bacon and toast, just like in her dream! She walked into the kitchen to find Jess holding a plate of toast and bacon. This was getting all too real. She walked over to the table and put her hands on her head and started internally screaming. Jess looked at her strangely.

“Good morning. Rory are you ok?”

Rory looked up from where she was watching a spot on the table, “I’m just fine.” If only he knew what she was thinking. Jess brought her a plate of food from behind, which took her by surprise. She inhaled the faint smell of hair gel and cologne, God it smelt good! Suddenly flashbacks of hanging with out with Jess on the bridge, secret kisses upstairs in Luke’s apartment, sneaking out to go on late night walks all came back. Jess watched closely as Rory started to smile. He shook his head and chuckled to himself.

After a while they both went downstairs, Jess working on his book and Rory, looking at all the books on the shelf. She notices all the books look used, she picks up one of the books and opens it up. She notices that they’ve all got notes written in the margins. She sees a copy of Rand’s Fountainhead and picks it up. When she opens up the first page she recognizes the handwriting. She reads all the notes and smiles to herself, she made a mental note to tease Jess for writing so many notes on Rand.

After few hours of surfing the notes of books, she decides to find Jess. She finds him head buried in a notebook, writing at full speed.

“Hey Jess!”

All of a sudden Jess slams the book shut and puts it away.

“Hey.” Rory arches an eyebrow at his sudden actions then noticing that he looked nervous she decided to ease up on him.

“So…. I saw some of your notes.”

“Yeah?”

“Yup, and I seemed to notice that in a specific book there was quite a lot of notes written.”

“Oh yeah, one of the Hemmingway’s?”

“No, actually, it was a book from Rand specifically ‘The Fountainhead’.” Rory notices that Jess has started to squirm. “You’re squirming! It’s very entertaining.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Rory smiles at Jess. She’d only seen Jess squirm once in her life and that was because he refused to admit that he wanted to come over, when Lorelai was away. It brought back old memories and smiles.

“Oh yeah, I meant ask you, you up for hitting the club tonight? Chris and Matthew were going out with their girlfriends and asked if we wanted to tag along.”

“Yeah, I’m up for that!”

“Great! We’ll leave at nine.”

Rory gave him the thumbs up as she walked upstairs, when she walked in she found a girl eating a bag of chips and surfing the T.V channels, they eyed each other when Rory broke the silence.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Traci, Matt’s girlfriend. You are?”

“I’m Rory.”

“Ohhh! You must be Jess’ new girlfriend, girl you got a real catch!”

“Oh, I’m not Jess’’- but before she could finish another girl rushed in.

“TRACI!!!” she screeched. Rory assumed that this was Stacey, Chris’ girlfriend, apparently his girlfriend and Matthew’s girlfriend were best friends. Rory watched as the two girls gave each other a hug. Stacey turned and eyed Rory closely asking Traci who she was.

“That’s Rory.”

“Rory! Oh yes Chris told me you were Jess’ new girlfriend!”

“I’m not”-

“Girl, you’re not going to the club looking like that, are you?” Stacey asked looking Rory up and down.

“Umm, no...” Rory said suddenly feeling rather self-conscious.

“Good, because you won’t get any looking like that.” The two other girls start giggling Rory from then on takes an instant disliking to them. She walks off into Jess’ room to change. She brushes her hair till it’s straight. She grabs a black off-the-shoulder top and pairs it with a floral skirt, she puts on some mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss. She slips on her shoes, she grabs her purse and is heads out the door, to see a waiting Jess standing with his shoes on reading a book. Rory smiles at the sight and walks up to him.

He looks up from his book, shoving it into his back pocket, “You ready?”

“Yeah. Where are the others?”

“They went ahead; told them I’d wait for you. You look nice.”

“Thank you.” Rory smiles at him, he opens the door and follows after him.

“I hate their girlfriends.” She tells him while he locks up the apartment. He lets out a soft laugh.

“Yeah, they really suck, but don’t worry they’ll be out of here soon and replaced with another set of BFF’s.” Rory laughs with him.

They walk to the club and sit down at two empty stools at the bar.

They order a martini for Rory and a beer for Jess. They sit and chat for a while until two drunken girls comes over to them.

“Hey there, cutie!” The brunette called to Jess, standing next to him twirling her hair. Then the other girl, the blonde, moved in-between the two seats Rory and Jess were sitting at. She gives him a little kissy face.  
“Hey there babe, you should join us for a dance, and maybe take us home?” They both completely ignoring Rory.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Ugh, your loss!” the blonde slurs before taking her friend to talk to some other guy at the other side of the club. Rory watches the two skipped off. Then she noticed Jess rolling his eyes.

“Does that happen often?” Rory asked feeling a pang of jealousy.

“I don’t come here often, but when I do, yeah.”

“Oh.”

They take a silent sip of their drinks.

“When was the last time you fully let loose, and got drunk?” Jess asked curiously.

“Probably at one of the stupid parties I was at with Logan. You?”

“It’s been a while.” He sighs. He looks at her all of a sudden, with a very serious look on his face. “We should go wild tonight.”

“What?!” Rory asks laughing, because she can’t take his face seriously. After a while of just looking at him, she realizes he was dead serious. “Ok. Let’s go wild.” They ordered some shots and started letting loose. After their fifth shot, Jess took Rory’s hand and lead her to the center of the club, and started to dance. His hands holding her’s and twirling her around. They song blaring is ‘Harder to Breathe” by Maroon 5. As they were dancing Rory’s eyes flicked over to the two girls from earlier. She laughed.

“What?” Jess asked still dancing.

“Nothing, just saw the girls from earlier watching us.” Jess laughed.

“Don’t mind them, come on let’s drink more shots.” He leads her back to the bar. They do another few shots when Rory see’s Traci and Stacy sitting on some guy’s lap. She taps Jess’ arm and nods over in their direction. Jess waves his hand, nonchalantly. “Ah, don’t worry the guys are probably with some other girls now anyway, don’t worry you’ll get used to the cycle soon.” He takes another shot with Rory. After a while Jess leaves for the bathroom leaving Rory alone at the bar.

All of a sudden the barkeep brings Rory a martini.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t order this.”

“Yeah I know, he did.” The barkeep motions his head towards a guy who was now walking towards her.

“Hey there pretty-lady. I’ve been watching you for a while, come dance with me.” He beckons her to join him by holding out his hand for her to take.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Rory says shuffling in her seat.

“Oh, come on babe!” he shouts grabbing her wrist.

“I’m not your babe! And I don’t want to dance!” Rory yelled trying to pry his strong grip off her wrist, a few moments later Jess comes back.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s going on?” the guy unhands Rory and backs off.

“Jess babe, you’re back!” Rory flings her arms around Jess, he senses her nervousness and plays along.

“Sorry Ror, I just went to the bathroom. Come on let’s dance.” He leads her to a far corner of the club.

“What was he trying to do,” Jess asks feeling a sudden arousal of anger, he turned his head around to look for the guy. Rory took his hands in hers,

“Jess don’t worry; you came just in time. He was trying to make me come dance with him.”

“I’m sorry Rory, I shouldn’t have left you,” he shook his head, “Who knows what would have happened if I didn’t come in time.”

Rory takes his head in her hands to stop him shaking it. “But you did come in time, let’s not think what may or may not have happened.” She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a hug, he wraps his arms around her waist breathing in the soft fragrance of apple shampoo in her hair. When they pull away Rory pulls away, still holding his hands. “You up for another round?” Jess nods his head and leads her back to the bar. An hour later they’re back on the dance floor.

By now they’re both pretty drunk. Suddenly Rory pulls away grabbing her tummy. Jess looks at her worry all over his face.

“Rory, are you ok?” Rory shakes her head in response and runs out the club. When Jess runs out after her, he finds her bent over some bushes throwing up. He holds her hair back for her while rubbing her back.

“Thanks.” She says looking at her shoes, “Wow I wish you didn’t just see me throw up.” Jess chuckles and shoves his hands into his pockets.

“Well… I wanted to see that you were ok.”

“I know; I guess I had a few too many shots.”

After a few minutes of staring at their feet in silence, Rory yawned.

“You ready to go back now?” Jess asks checking his watch, “it’s getting pretty late.”

“Yeah let’s.”

Rory leans her head on Jess’ shoulder for support and his arms around her shoulder, it’s was a nice feeling like they didn’t even have to try, they just clicked back into their old sync.

_ _ _

When they get home, Rory almost collapses in exhaustion. Jess brings her into his room helping her change into her pajamas, closing his eyes to give Rory privacy, which made Rory laugh. When she was ready, he helped her get into bed and ended up tucking her in.

“Thank you.” Rory whispered as Jess pushed her hair away from her face.

“Why?”

“Well, today was the most fun I’ve had in a while, and I wanted to thank you, for taking care of me, with that guy and helping me get ready for bed.”

“You don’t have to thank me Ror, I’d do anything for you.” Then he leaned in and gave Rory a soft innocent kiss, it wasn’t long but it was enough to leave Rory stunned, she had been waiting for a reason to kiss him and tell him how she really felt, but she was too scared to see how he would react. But since he was the one who initiated the kiss, she knew that he also probably still had feelings for her.

But Jess couldn’t read her expression and took it the wrong way. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” And with that he rushes out the door. Part of Rory wanted to go after him but before she could do anything about it, she had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I may do a double update.  
> Comment below if you'd like that :)


	4. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Jess reveal their feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Gilmore Girls.  
> First fanfic so be nice in comments (kinda sensitive)  
> Occasional scenes and/ or lines from original show is used, in case you recognize any writing.  
> Sorry if there’s any bad grammar.

The day, Rory wakes up at one in the afternoon with a terrible hang-over headache. She stumbles out of bed and heads to the bathroom. When she comes out she hears the door open then shut. She walks into the main area of the apartment and sees Jess taking tacos and coffee out of a brown paper bag.

“Tacos!”

Jess looks up and sees a rough looking Rory grab a taco and a coffee cup.

“Rory! About last night”- he starts.

“I’m glad you kissed me Jess!” Rory blurts. She had been wanting to explain and she just had to get it out.

“You are?” Jess asked shocked. “But you looked so weirded out.”

“I was shocked; I’ve actually been wanting tell you that I’ve started to fall for you again.”

Jess looks at her for a moment, before scooping her face in his hands and kissing her. Rory’s hands dropping her food and drink onto the nearby table, trailed around his neck, pushing his face closer, her fingers raking through the hairs at the nape of his neck. His hands move from her cheeks to around her waist, pulling her hips closer to his. When they finally pull away they’re both out of breath.

“At least we know that part still works.” He says holding her hands in his.

She smirks at him as she pulls him in for another kiss, but they jump away quickly when they hear feet coming up the steps. When they see that Matthew had come up to take his keys, saying he and Chris were going to close the publishing house for the day and stay with their newest girlfriends, Lucy and Olivia. Jess takes her hand and leads her to his room. As he shuts the door, they both start laughing at the sense of déjà vu, from when Luke had stormed in as they were about to kiss, four years prior. When they calm down, Jess pushes Rory up against the bedroom door. He kisses her craning his neck to deepen their kiss.

Rory tangles her fingers, from one hand in his hair, while the other one grips the back of his shirt into a ball in her fist. Rory pushes him off of her, confusing Jess. She continues to push him until the back of his shins hit the bed frame, and he falls back onto the bed. She leans up on top of him.

“Close your eyes.” She whispers into his ear, he does so. He can hear her soft breathing against his skin.

She straddles his hips and starts to unbutton his shirt. He feels as her hands trail down his chest, she leans in again getting close to his face. She puts one hand on his shoulder and another cupping his cheek, and kisses him, soft and innocent at first until Jess bring his hands up to her face, deepening the kiss, he then starts kissing at any bare skin showing. He trails his kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone. At this point he’s sitting up, while Rory straddles his lap. While Jess kisses her, Rory lifts her hair to show more skin. After a while, Jess got up, lifting her up with him. He lifted her so that her back was pressed up against the headboard. He takes his shirt off before crawling on top of her. He kisses her again finding a point, between her jawline and neck, that drove her crazy. A soft moan escapes from her lips as he sucks at it. Jess smiles against her skin, then finds his way to her lips again. A few seconds after Rory pushes him away, pulling off her top, he helps her. Then unzips his jeans.

Rory pulls off her shorts leaving her in her underwear, and helps pull off Jess’ jeans, leaving him in just his boxers.

“You look beautiful.” Jess gasps fully basking in seeing Rory.

Rory blushes before crawling back onto him, “Shut up and kiss me.” She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him in close.

A few hours later they lay close together, naked under the sheets. Rory’s head rested against Jess’ chest, she starts to draw swirls on his arms as he plays with her hair. They’ve bad been laying there in silence for a while, breathing in sync. Until Rory breaks the silence.

“Jess, I think I still love you.” She says softly looking up to see his response.

He looks down at her and smiles, “Rory, I don’t think I stopped loving you.” He kisses her head as she gives him a tight hug.

_ _ _

For the rest of the day they are inseparable. Since ‘Truncheon Books’ was closed for the day and, Chris and Matthew were with their new girlfriends, they had the whole apartment to themselves. Jess decided he would cook something with Rory for dinner, so he went out to buy some groceries leaving Rory at home alone, she decided to call her mom, since they hadn’t talked in a while.

“Hello my sweet loin fruit!”

“Hey mom!”

“Well someone’s very happy, let me guess did you and Jess sleep together?”

Rory scoffs in disbelief, “How did you know?”

“Well Rory, you are my daughter meaning you’re basically a mini me!”

Rory laughs, then pauses for a moment, “Well… what do you think?”

“Well I’m just wondering why.” She says truthfully.

“Mom, I promise he’s changed a lot since you last saw him!”

“Ok, I’ll admit he’ll need to do a lot of making up for his past actions, but I _GUESS_ he gets some brownie points because you clearly still like him.”

“Love him.” Rory corrects.

Lorelai takes a sharp breath.

“Ok… he gets brownie points because you clearly still love him.”

“Thank you, mom.”

“Don’t worry, so how has your day been and keep it PG-13.”

Rory laughs and rolls her eyes, they talk for a long time, catching each other up on their lives. Lorelai tells Rory about her fight with Christopher about Gigi, and Rory tells her mom about yesterday. About two hours of talking later, Rory hears Jess come through the door with the groceries.

“I’ve got to go now mom; Jess sounds like he needs help with the groceries. We’re cooking dinner together tonight!”

“Ok bye say hi to Jess for me, talk tomorrow!” Rory hangs up and goes to help Jess.

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek before taking one of his bags and setting them on the counter.

“So what are we making?” she asked peeking into the bags. Jess put down the rest of the groceries.

“We’re making pot roast.” He says pulling her close to him.

“Oooh! Pot roast is one of my favorites!” she squeals with a big grin on her face.

“I know.” Jess says smiling at her. She brings her arms around Jess’ waist and gives him a kiss, when she pulls away he lingers for more.

“Come on we better start cooking or we’ll go to sleep hungry!”

“Ok, let’s cook!” he gives her a final kiss then turns to unpack all of the groceries.

_ _ _

Thirty minutes later, Rory’s cutting up all the vegetables, while Jess sears the beef. They’re listening to David Bowie, while cooking. When they cook they seem to fall into another sort of sync, even though they haven’t cooked together before, Jess had taught Rory how to cut the vegetables nicely and Rory taught him some dance moves in return. They danced around the kitchen, moving to the beat of the music. And three and a half hours later, they were sitting at the table eating their pot roast.

“So what do you think?” Jess asks while taking a bite from his plate.

“Well the flavors are quite immaculate.”- Jess laughs at Rory’s crude attempt at posh British accent. Rory laughs along with him. “Jess it tastes amazing, some of the best pot roast I’ve ever had. But I think what really puts it over the top is the way these vegetables have been cut.” Jess laughs at remark.

“Of course!” he says playing along. After a short silence of just eating, Jess breaks it. “Rory we need to have a serious conversation.” He says seriously. Rory looks up then puts her utensils down on her plate.

“Ok, what’s on your mind?”

“Well you remember what happened after we talked?”

“Of course! It was amazing!” Jess beams at her response.

“Good. Well, I wanted to make sure that wasn’t just a onetime thing.”

“Jess of course not, I would love you to be my boyfriend… Well only if you want to be.”

Jess reaches over the table to take her hand. “Of course, I’ve wanted to get a second chance with you ever since I broke your heart, Rory I’m sorry for leaving you then I was all messed up in the head.”-

“Jess I know you’re sorry, but I have only two condition with this relationship.” Rory interrupts. Jess looks at her suspiciously, “Two?”

“Yes, the first is to not talk about when you left.” Jess nods.

“And the second condition?”

“That we don’t leave too many holes in our relationship, because we aren’t communicating properly. If anything that’s the only reason we broke up last time, now I know that you talk to me easier. But I don’t want you to feel like you’re alone when you’re not, and you do the same for me, if I feel alone make me realize I’m not.” Jess nods again in agreement.

“I will not ever leave you again Rory, I love you.”

“I love you too, Jess.”

_ _ _

After dinner they head back to Jess’ room, though they knew they wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update every Friday. Hope you enjoyed:)


	5. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory makes a decision she regrets, and makes some new friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Gilmore Girls.  
> First fanfic so be nice in comments (kinda sensitive)  
> Occasional scenes and/ or lines from original show is used, in case you recognize any writing.  
> Sorry if there’s any bad grammar.

Rory wakes up the next morning to see the other side of her bed empty.

“Jess!” she pulls on a t-shirt and some shorts and goes to the bathroom to freshen up. She comes out to see some breakfast sitting ready on the counter. Next to it is a sticky note from Jess.

_Hey Rory,  
I had a meeting with an author coming in to talk about his new book,   
so don’t worry, I’ll come back soon.  
There’s some breakfast ready for you, see you soon._

_Love J._

Rory smiles at the note after taking a bite out of her toast. She goes to make herself a cup of coffee when her phone started to ring, she picked it up without looking at the caller I.D.

_“Ace?”_

“Logan!” she goes to hang up the phone.

 _“Hold on Ace! Let me explain!”_ Rory decides to hear him out this once.

“What do you want from me, Logan?” she asks harshly.

_“I want you.”_

“Well Logan, I’m sorry but you can’t have me. You’ve broke my heart; did you really think I would come running back to you because you said it was an accident?”

The other line goes silent.

“Is that all you have to say to me? Seriously?”

_“Rory, I want to talk to you. In person.”_

“Why?”

_“I just want to apologize in person, I promise.”_

Rory sighs, maybe it was just because it was too early in the morning and she wasn’t thinking straight, but she actually agreed.

“Fine.” She said coldly.

 _“Great, I’ll text you the address. You won’t regret this Rory. I love_.”-

Rory hung up before he could finish groaning. “What did I just do?!” she had to tell Jess, but she was nervous, she knew that Jess was not a fan of Logan. But he had to know, especially after what she told him yesterday. She heard a few buzzes come from her phone.

_LOGAN: Hey Rory, we can meet at ZINC, for lunch tomorrow._

_LOGAN: See you soon, love you._

RORY: Ok.

She ignores the last message and tries to distract her with some reading.

A few hours later Jess comes back for lunch.

“Rory!” he calls taking some bread from the cupboard. “Rory?!”

“One minute just finishing this chapter!” Rory calls back. Jess laughed to himself, continuing to make them some sandwiches. Rory comes in a few minutes later, as Jess places her sandwich in front of her.

“What are you reading?” he asked peering at the book in her hands.

“Emily the Strange.”

“Cool.” She watches as he takes a bite out of his turkey sandwich. “What?” he asks looking at her curiously.

“I have to tell you something.”

“Ok… What is it?”

“Promise you won’t get mad?”

“Rory?”

“Fine! Logan called.” She watches as Jess’ expression goes blank.

“And what did he say?” he asks coolly.

“He said he wanted to meet me.” She says quietly.

“And you declined right?” Rory doesn’t look him in the eye. “Right?”

“No.” she says in a small voice. Jess looks at her, he knew that she didn’t love Logan anymore, “You just wanted to hear what he had to say.”

“Yes.”

He looks off to the side of her shoulder. 

“Jess please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad, I get it.”

“You don’t mind?”

“No I do mind, but I get that you want to hear him out.”

“Jess will you come with me?”

Jess looks at her, “If you want me to come I will.”

“Thank you. He said to meet him tomorrow for lunch at a place in New Haven.”

“Ok. So we’ll leave tomorrow morning.”

“Great.” By now they’ve both finished their food. Jess goes to take Rory’s plate, but she grabs his wrist.

“Jess, when we go there tomorrow I’m going home.”

Jess looks at her with a soft smile. “I know.” He gives her a peck on her cheek. He takes her plate and turns around to wash it. Rory watches him for a minute before continuing to read her book.

_ _ _

A few hours later they both on the sofa, Jess’ legs resting on the coffee table and Rory’s head resting on his lap. They were both reading one of their favorite novels, ‘Howl’. A book they had both bonded over when they first met, still of big significance in their relationship now. Suddenly they were both startled when Chris and Matthew rushed in through the door. They saw as Rory and Jess sprung off each other, they hadn’t wanted to tell anyone, except Lorelai, about their relationship. The two boys crossed their arms and stood there at the door watching them.

“Why look what we have here, Chris! It looks to me that the two finally told each other they liked each other!” Jess rolls his eyes.

“What do you guys want?” he asked as he glanced over at Rory who was looking amusedly at the two in front of them.

“Well we wanted to tell you that we were going to bring are new girlfriends over for dinner here, we were going to cook for them. We were going to ask you guys to go somewhere else for the night since we thought that you guys would feel like you were third-wheeling with us. But now since you guys look like you’re a couple would you like to join us, the plan was that the guys would cook dinner for the girls. So you down or...?”

Before Jess could say no Rory butted in, “We would love to join!” she flashed Jess a beaming smile.

“Great, Lucy and Olivia will be here at seven thirty, so we can start cooking when they arrive.” Chis directed to Jess.

“You guys are going to love them, they’re not like the others, these girls are special.”

Rory and Jess smiled at the two boys, they were happy and that’s all that counted. Rory looked at her watch, it was six thirty, she had just enough time to take a shower and change.

She brushes her hair out, puts on a burgundy polka-dot dress and slips on her flats, does her makeup, some eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss, then she walks out of the room and into the main area. She smells some food cooking in the kitchen she finds all the guys cooking.

“Mmmm, that smells good. What are you cooking?”

“You’ll find out when we’re finished.” Matthew says concentrating on cutting the vegetables finely. Rory huffs, she walks over to see what Jess is doing, he’s straining some rice when she gets to him.

“Jess what are you making?”

“You heard Matthew.” He gives her a quick peck before turning his attention back to the rice, “The girls are there on the sofa, I think you’ll like them, the guys are right these girls are different.”

“Well if you say so.” She walks over to the sofa turning back at Jess with a questioning look, he gives her an encouraging smile before mouthing at her to talk to them, she rolls her eyes at them and walks up to them.

“Hi.” The two girls stop talking and turn to face Rory. So far Rory can tell that these girls are besties, just great!

“Hi, you must be Rory, I’m Lucy.”

“And I’m Olivia.”

“Hi.” Almost instantly they start talking.

“So where do you go?”

“For university?”

“Yeah!”

“Well I go to Yale, I’m an English major.” She looks at Lucy and Olivia with confusion at their open jaws. She watches them glance at each other still speechless. “What? Did I do something wrong?” he asks getting nervous.

“No, no, no! Not at all! We were just shocked because well _we_ go to Yale as well!” Olivia says excitedly.

“What! No way!”

“Yes way!” Lucy pipes, “I major in acting.”

“And I major in art.”

“Wow! That’s crazy! I mean what are the chances?” Rory says completely bewildered. They end up talking about their majors and how they should meet up when they go back to Yale.

“But wait, how come you guys are here?”

“Well we, schools out and we’ve always wanted to come here, so here we are!”

“Well I’m glad!”

The girls end up bonding over everything, talking about how they met their now boyfriends, Olivia was in the middle of her art history lecturer’s crazy wife. When the guys come over to say that dinner is ready.

Lucy flings her arms around Chris, Olivia flings her arms on Matthew and Rory flings her arms around Jess, they all share a kiss with their significant other.

“So are you finally going to tell me what exactly you made?”

Jess rolls his eyes then smiles, “We made paella.”

“Oooh sounds fancy!” Lucy says impressed.

“It’s Spanish.” Chris says proudly, as it was his idea to make it.

“We better eat before it gets cold!” Matthew says quickly.

“Right!” Olivia says leading everyone to the table.

They all start eating, talking about anything. Olivia finishes her story about her art history lecturer, when they heard his crazy wife shout through the phone when she found out he was cheating on her with her best friend. After dinner the girls wash up, they had a system, Lucy washes the plate then hands it to Olivia who dries it then passes it to Rory who puts the plate. When they finish they join the guys for a beer, they keep chatting, Chris telling a story about a weird customer he had the other day. Sooner or later Olivia, Matthew, Lucy and Chris head out. Matthew and Chris were staying with them at the hotel.

When they left, Rory and Jess got busy themselves. They laid on the sofa, Jess on top of Rory, they made out for a while, entangling themselves in each other’s arms, but slowly but surely they got hungrier for more. After undressing each other they went into Jess’ room, their clothes leading to the room.

After a long while they laid, there under the covers, yet again, toying with each other’s features. After a long silence Rory says, “Jess I’m nervous for tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry Rory I’ll be there with you the whole time, holding your hand. I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything you don’t like, and remember you can always walk out if you regret your decision of going.”

“Thank you.” She says after a yawn.

“You don’t have to thank me. I love you Rory.”

When he doesn’t hear a response he realizes that she had fallen asleep, but he knew that she loved him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is unfortunately the last, so I'll update it next Friday. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	6. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory goes home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Gilmore Girls.  
> First fanfic so be nice in comments (kinda sensitive)  
> Occasional scenes and/ or lines from original show is used, in case you recognize any writing.  
> Sorry if there’s any bad grammar.

The next day Rory and Jess wake up extra early, to go back to Stars Hollow. Jess is making them breakfast while Rory packs up all her stuff, she rummages through Jess’ book collection fishing out a couple books to read on the drive. She picks up, ‘Slaughterhouse Five’ by Kurt Vonnegut, ‘On The Road’ by Jack Kerouac and ‘The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test’ by Tom Wolfe.

“Morning Jess!” she walks up to him and gives him a kiss. When she pulls away he hands her a plate with eggs and toast. “Thank you!”

“Someone’s very happy, considering you’re about to meet your ex.”

“Oh trust me I’m not excited about that. I’m going to see my mom again!” she realizes in hindsight that it sounded rather childish, but Jess was used to it. She sat down at the table eating her food.

“So are Matthew and Chris coming back today?”

“uh no the guys said they’d be back tomorrow.”

“Ok.”

“You got everything?”

“Yeah, I took a few of your books.”

“Yeah? Which ones did you take?”

“Um, I have ‘Slaughterhouse Five’, ‘On The Road’ and ‘The Electric Kool-Aid Acid.” She says putting the books on the table as she called them out.

“Good selection.” Rory smiles then continues to eat, when they finish eating they head out. They take Rory’s car, Jess said he would come back on a bus. We drove back home, windows down, air flowing through the car. They drove listening to CD’s debating what songs were the best. After a while Rory started reading one of Jess’ favorite books, ‘On The Road’, aloud. Three hours later they pulled up outside of the Gilmore Girl’s residence.

When they got out of the car Lorelai rushed over to greet them, she gave Rory a tight hug, “Offspring! you’re back home!” Rory gave her mom tight hug.

“Mom let me breathe!”

“Sorry!” she turns to see Jess standing with bags around him. She gives him a nod, “Jess. How have you been?”

“I’ve been great. Business is booming.” Lorelai gives him a polite smile before leading them inside.

“You guys came at the perfect time; I was just about to leave to Luke’s.”

“Sorry mom, we made plans, we have to meet up with someone!”

“Oh ok.” Lorelai says sadly, she was so excited to hang out with her daughter.

“But hey we can all go for dinner.”

“Perfect!” Lorelai says happy again.

Jess comes back from changing in the bathroom, he was wearing some jeans and one of his better button down shirts, from what he knows about Logan he knew the restaurant would be fancy. He gives Rory a signal to leave the room. One of the things they had discussed on the drive was that Jess wanted to apologize to Lorelai.

“Uh, I’ve got to go change my clothes, I’ll be back in a sec.” Lorelai gives her a desperate look as she leaves. Jess walks over to one of the chairs and starts drumming his fingers on the back. They sit in a dead silence.

“Lorelai.” Lorelai’s head snaps up to look at him, and suddenly any confidence he had is gone. “Uhh, I- I just wanted to apologize.”

“For what?”

“For everything. I know you don’t like me, or trust me, but, but I’ve changed!”

“Look Jess, I’ve no doubt that you’ve changed but, you broke my daughter’s heart not too long ago.”

“I’m sorry Lorelai but that was three years ago! I was in a really bad place, and I know that’s no excuse but I love her, I loved her since we first met, I knew she was the only one I would do anything for.”

“You love her?”

“Yes!” he says desperately.

“Ok Jess, I’ll give you a chance, but I swear if you hurt her again, I will find you.”

“You won’t have any problem finding me because I will be with Rory. Lorelai looked at him thoughtfully, she knew he defiantly changed, he matured, he didn’t dress like a hoodlum anymore. And she trusted Rory so she had no choice but to trust in him, she gives him a reassuring smile as Rory walks in wearing a black floral dress and black pumps.

“Ok, I’m ready to go.”

“You look nice” Lorelai and Jess said together, Lorelai glanced at Jess who gave her a soft smile.

“Great, I’ll see you soon”

When they’re in the car, Rory finally asks the question that was on her mind.

“So? How’d it go?”

“I think she’s starting to trust me, she doesn’t fully yet, but we’ll get there.” Jess said, he was happy with the progress he made with Lorelai.

“Good.”

_ _ _

About an hour later Jess pulls in to park outside of ZINC.

“Wow, fancy.” Jess says looking at the restraint then back at Rory. “Almost like he intended on more than just apologizing.”

“Jess, stop. I wouldn’t do that to you, I’m over Logan, I trusted him then he broke that trust. If he thinks that apologizing will fix everything than he’s delusional. I’m only here because I stupidly agreed to come, and I wanted him to shut up.”

“Ok, ok, ok!” he said trying to calm down Rory who was starting to get heated. They got out of the car and stood at the entrance.

“You ok?” Jess asked looking at her pale face.

“Just nervous, especially since you’re here with me, you both didn’t exactly have the greatest first impression.”

“I can go if it’ll ease you up.” Jess offered turning towards the car. Rory grabbed his hand before he left.

“No, don’t go. I asked you to come with me for a reason.” Jess squeezed her hand with his as they walked in.

When they walked in they saw Logan the back of Logan’s head, he was sat at the back of the restaurant. Jess squeezed her hand again in reassurance. She smiled back at him, then lead them to Logan.

“Logan.” She says coolly.

Logan looks up at Rory, he didn’t notice Jess. “Ace! You came!” he got up to hug her but then noticed Jess still holding her hand. “Wow, you sure moved quickly. Don’t expect to hear from me again.” He spat. He took is coat and left, leaving Jess and Rory looking after him stunned.

“Well that escalated quickly.” Jess joked.

“Jess.” Rory said in a warning tone.

“Sorry…” They stood there for a few moments in silence, when a waitress walked up to them and asked if they were ready to order.

They sat down ordered some food then sat in silence once again.

“How could he?” Rory says sharply. “I mean he’s the one who called me here, to apologize, Oh and the audacity to say _I_ moved on too quickly! _He_ was the one who moved on before we even broke-up!” Jess listens as she rants until he cuts in.

“Rory! First of all, breathe, and second forget him! Ok, screw him! Your time with him has finished. He didn’t even try to apologize, it’s probably for the best anyway. He could hurt you again.” Rory looks at him, tears in her eyes. Jess leans over and wipes away her tears. “Hey, don’t cry.” He says softly. “I love you.” He whispers so only she can hear. Rory sniffs and then gives him a soft smile.

“I love you too.”

Their food finally arrives at their table and they dig in to eat, chatting forgetting all about their previous encounter with Logan.

They spend the rest of the day together in New Haven, shopping at malls, going to bookstores and music stores. They eventually end up back at Luke’s just in time for dinner.

_ _ _

“Jess!” Luke drops his cloth and goes to greet Jess, he hadn’t seen him since Liz’s wedding. He was glad to see that he was looking well, but he was confused seeing him with Rory. Lorelai had told him that Rory had gone to visit Jess but he hadn’t thought too much about it. He pushed those thoughts away to greet him. “Hey Rory.” He says after.

Lorelai turns her head around to look at them, “Offspring! I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show up!”

“Mom, we wouldn’t do that to you!” Rory and Jess walk up to the counter Lorelai was sitting at and sit down.

“So you guys hungry?” Luke asks.

“Yes!” they all say in unison.

“Ok, three burgers and fries coming up!” he announces.

“Ooooh, can we get some coffee!?” Lorelai asks energetically.

“How many cups have you had today?” Luke asks skeptically.

“Two.” Lorelai replies innocently.

“Plus?” He counters expectantly.

“Five.” She says quietly.

Luke gives a soft scoff. “Fine.” Lorelai’s face brightens up. “But you have to make it I’m making the burgers.” Lorelai gives a quiet humph and goes to get up. Jess stops her and heads behind the counter.

“Don’t worry, I got it.” Lorelai gives him a smile.

“Thank you, Jess.” She sits down and Rory tells her all about her Lunch with Logan.

When she finishes Jess pours the fresh coffee into two mugs and hands them to the Gilmore girls.

“Mmmm, this tastes good.” Lorelai says happily. “You are fully forgiven as long as you make me at least one cup of coffee when you visit!” Jess chuckles.

“Deal!” Luke comes back with the burgers and hands them to the lot.

They all take hungry bites out.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down!” Though everyone ignores his words and continue eating. They all chat about Jess and Rory’s visit. A few hours later they all head back to the Gilmore residence. Lorelai and Luke upstairs and Rory and Jess in Rory’s room.

“Hey, we don’t want to be woken up in the middle of the night got it!” Lorelai jokes.

“Jeez Lorelai!” Luke says embarrassed. Everyone laughs at his face.

“Goodnight mom!”

“Night Rory!”

“Night Jess!”

“Goodnight Lorelai!”

“Night Luke!”

“Goodnight Jess!”

“Night Rory!”

“Goodnight Luke!”

Once everyone says goodnight, Rory and Jess head to Rory’s room. They both try to make space for each other on her small bed. But just end up staying close so they don’t fall off.

“Jess are you asleep?” Rory whispers.

“Huh?” Jess groans.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Well you did, so tell me what’s up?” Jess says with a smile. Rory huddles close to him.

“Well, we never talked about what happens to us when you leave.”

“Well, we stay together, obviously. Unless you don’t want to.” He says with a hint of hurt in his voice.

“No, no, no, that’s not it!” Rory reassures. “It’s just it’ll be difficult when you leave.”

“We’ll work on it. I’ll come visit you, you can visit me. We’ll see each other on all your breaks. We’ll have call at night and in the morning, we can text.”

“Wow you thought this through.”

“Yeah I did, because I love you.” He leans in to give her a soft kiss. When he pulls away Rory gives him a soft smile. “I love you too.” She leans in again yearning more.

_ _ _

RING! RING! RING! “Ughh! What is that?!” Rory groans rubbing her eyes.

“Sorry!” Jess says, rushing to stop the alarm. “Crap! Crap! Crap!” Rory watches Jess scrambling to put his jeans back on. He rushes into the bathroom soon after. Rory groans again and gets out of bed.

She notices the alarm that now reads: 6:47AM. She goes up to the bathroom and knocks the door, almost instantly Jess answers now fully dressed.

“Jess what’s wrong?” 

“Rory my bus leaves in like ten minutes, that’s what’s wrong!” he shouts frustrated in himself, Rory looks at him a little shocked at his outburst. “Pretend I didn’t shout that.” He says apologetically.

“I’m trying.” Rory says now amused at his sense of urgency. When he rushes past her into the kitchen he pours himself some leftover orange juice.

“Breakfast at Luke’s?” he asks chugging the drink.

“Of course!” Rory says grabbing her coat. Jess grabs his coat, bag and then Rory’s hand. They sprint out of the Gilmore’s house and to the diner.

When they get their they see Luke putting down the chairs, in preparation for opening. Jess glances at his watch. 6:57AM he had a max of five minutes before the bus would get here, it had an awful habit of being a few minutes late. They banged on the door to which Luke opened seconds later, two doughnuts in one hand and two coffees.

“Here.” He says handing them over.

“Thanks uncle Luke.” Jess says before taking a hungry bite out of the doughnut. Luke gives them a nod as they hurry to the bus stop.

When they reach the bus stop Rory takes Jess’ coffee and sets it on the floor next to hers.

“Hey”- before he could finish Rory planted a soft kiss on his lips, he responded immediately by dropping his bag on the ground and cupping his hands in her cheeks and deepening the kiss. When she pulls away he asked slightly dazed, “What was that for?”

Rory smiled at him, “It’s my goodbye present.” Jess sighed softly, confusing Rory. “What? Did you not like it?”

“No Rory, of course I liked it, loved it. But just remember this it’s not goodbye, it’s just a see you later.” Rory smiles again brightly.

“Right… See you later.” She corrects. Jess looks behind him, and sees the bus coming close, he looks back at Rory who hands him back his coffee.

“Thanks.” He looks down at his feet.

“So, you’ll call me when you reach there?” he looks up at Rory.

“Of course.” Now the bus has stopped and people are getting out. Jess grabs his bag off the ground. He gives Rory another sweet kiss he soon pulls away and rests his forehead on hers.

“I love you Rory.”

“I love you too Jess.”

Rory watches as Jess gets into the bus. And the waves as it drives off into the distance, she turns to walk home, tears in her eyes, she smiles in the comfort of knowing it wasn’t

‘Goodbye.’ it was,

‘See you later.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I will be making a sequel which I will add as Part 2 of Rory and Jess: Revisited.  
> Hope you all enjoyed this fanfic, and thank you for all the support :)

**Author's Note:**

> I will update every Friday. Hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
